A Millionaire's First Love
by TheNobodyofNamine
Summary: After facing complications in his inheritance, Roxas must follow his grandfather's will. Along the way he meets Namine, the girl who could possibly teach Roxas that money isn't everything. But then again, she has problems of her own. Namixas


Chapter One: Enter the Millionaire and the First Love

It was late at night as Roxas got off of his motorcycle and gripped the iron pipe in his hand as his 'enemies' did the same. Roxas put out his cigarette and asked his enemy's leader (who he already knew), "How's your head?" The enemy leader took of his hat to reveal to Roxas that he had shaven off all of his dark hair so that it could be bandaged. Thus, the fight began. There was kicking, beating, and fists flew everywhere. Roxas was all alone in this fight, without anyone to help him. Once he pinned someone against the wall, he said to them, "You know I'm rich, right? And in a few hours, I'll become even richer. I can pay my way out of this." The guy in his clutch was only whimpering as the police sirens started to get louder with each passing moment. Once the police got to the abandoned parking lot, Roxas and a few others gave themselves up with others either ran away or tired to retaliate against the police officers who tired to arrest them."

And at the police station the next day, Roxas called over one of his bodyguards in to sign a 5000 check for bail. Roxas went outside, got on his motorcycle that the police confiscated and road it to school. He parked it in front of his classroom and walked inside, only to get his cell phone from his desk. As he walked out, Roxas told his dumbfounded students, "Study hard and be sure to get your diploma."

Roxas' next stop: a club filled with girls and drinks. Once he found his friends who were already half drunk, he sat down next to them. "As of today, you're 18 and are officially a millionaire because of your inheritance. Cheers!" Everyone clinked their glasses and started to drink.

Namine wore a white long sleeved shirt, a yellow vest, a gray skirt and a beige shoulder bag walked in the streets, looking for a particular place. When she saw a restaurant and noticed that the sign was the same as the one on the paper in her hands, she walked up to a lady who seemed to work there.

"Um…ma'am?"

The lady turned around, looking confused. "Do I know you?" Namine was quiet. "Or were you here to see my son? Did he skip school again? That bastard." When Namine didn't say anything, the lady asked, "Did he knock you up? I can't believe it! Why didn't either of you use protection? You should know better. I have no money to give away, so leave." The lady went inside to do more cooking as Namine just stood out there, with tears ready to fall from her blue eyes.

Namine then wandered into a fancy hotel that had marble floors and shining chandeliers, filling the hotel with light. She waited around until finally, Roxas passed her by, not knowing of her very existence. Just as he went over to the elevators, Namine followed him step by step, him still not knowing that she was there. Until finally, their eyes met. He turned around to see if it was him that she was staring at. Then, he walked over to her, just to say, "This is a five star hotel."

"So what?" Namine had asked with a determined look in her eyes. "Forget about staying here." Namine smirked at this and replied, "Don't worry about that. I'm pregnant." Roxas just stared at her. "What did you say?" he asked. "Are there any motels around here? This place is way too expensive."

Roxas scoffed. "What a nutcase. Consider yourself lucky since I'm in a good mood." He reached into his pocket and pulled out s 100 bill. "Just don't stay here in my hotel, okay?" Namine took the money in her hands and watched him walk away into an elevator. _I wonder if maybe he's…_

_The next morning…_

Roxas woke up in his bed, feeling fully energized for another day of partying. But what scared him was the sight of a girl in a green nightgown in his bed, asleep next to him. Startled, he shook her until she woke up. The first thing she said after she opened her eyes were, "Good morning sweetie."

"What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to sleep with you. You're so simple."

"How'd you get here?"

"Well," she said sweetly, "your combination number is your birthday."

"Sorry for being so simple. When I count to three, get out."

"Aw, c'mon sweetie." The girl tried to hug him but Roxas pushed her away. "Get off of me!"

Roxas jumped out of bed, only to see his butler coming in with his clothes. Roxas stood there, shocked until he said, "It's not what you think." His butler shrugged and said, "Okay." Roxas, who was skeptical of his answer said, "No, really. It's not what you think." His butler just shrugged again. "Okay." The girl who was still in his bed just started to giggle at the situation just as Roxas whispered to himself, "Fuck me."

Namine, on the other hand, was simply washing her face downstairs in the women's bathroom, captivated by a painting of a small house surrounded by fields of green.

After he was changed, Roxas headed downstairs to the hotel's lounge and drank a glass of orange juice, just to see Namine waving at him. "Oh, shit." he said to himself. "Hey you!" Namine just smiled as he walked over to her. The first thing he said to her was, "What's wrong with you? Why are you still here?" She was still smiling and replied, "To see you."

"What?" Namine drew in a deep breath and said, "The picture in the ladies room is lopsided. Go fix it. Oh, wait." Namine dug into her shoulder bag and pulled out the money he gave her last night. "Here's your tip." she said as she out it in his hands." After she left, the hotel manager walked up to him. "Is this how you run a hotel?" Roxas asked hostilely. The manager bowed his head and said, "I'll fix it right away." Roxas got angry and said, "Not that! That…hooker!" The manager bowed again as Roxas' butler approached him. "Sir," he said, "there's a matter we need to discuss." Roxas groaned. "What the hell is it now?"

"And this will only take effect after the heir meets the requirements."

Roxas just stared at the lawyer before he shouted, "Are you kidding me?! I turned eighteen yesterday!" The lawyer read on, "The heir will be transferred to Unmei High School in Twilight Town and must graduate. If the heir fails, all the money will go to charity. And if the heir resigns his right to the inheritance, he'll receive only 0.1." Roxas waved his hands. "Forget it, you're fired." The lawyer looked at him and said, "You're transferring. And remember, you have no right to fire me."

Roxas laughed and said, "Does my grandfather's will say to fuck with me?" He then walked out of the meeting room and into his suite's living room and stared angrily at his grandfather's portrait. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Fine. I'll do it, but you'll be sorry. Let's see what I'll do with _my_ money."


End file.
